Digi Noobs
by AAJ Edward
Summary: Four new digi destined and the original group reformed? What's going on and why are we in the digital world!


I wrote this story for a group of my friends so i hope they enjoy it and i hope everyone else does as well!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! Sadly... well I own Jase and a few other made up characters but they were the genious of aforementioned friends!

* * *

**Digi Noobs**

**Chapter 1! WTF!?!**

Jase was not a happy little girl. There she hung, upside down. Her boot was caught between two branches. Her black vest was hanging around her head, her black leather wrist straps keeping it on her body. A black fingerless glove reached up to her elbow on her right arm. Her blue tank top was cut off and more like a bra than a shirt, exposing her smooth stomach. Her ripped blue jeans were torn at the knees and already she could feel another tear start to form some where around her thigh. Her short, jagged black hair spiked out in the back, only the blue bangs being affected by the force of gravity. She let out a frustrated scream that came out as a strangled yowl. Swinging her arms around she began to rock back and forth, when… **SNAP! **

With a scream, she plummeted from the tree and towards the ground. Her fall was broken by something… not as hard as the ground. Rubbing her head and sitting up, she groaned in pain. Something shifted below her and she toppled off, face landing on the mossy ground. She sat up, about to yell at the whatever had pushed her when she noticed a teen her age stand and glare at her. She blinked and looked him up and down, seizing up her opponent before challenging.

He was tall, well built and slim. His gray blue eyes pierced through her defense and made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She noticed his golden blond hair and sighed. 'Great…' she thought bitterly. 'A pretty boy…' standing she brushed herself off and met his glare.

"What the hell was that for?" She growled. He quirked a brow but kept his glare.

"Shoving you off me? I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't fallen onto me."

"Oh! So it's my fault I suddenly wound up in a tree! Gotcha!"

"No… I'm saying it's your fault you fell out of the tree. I thought women were supposed to be… what was it…? Graceful?" Jase's eyes widened before she narrowed them dangerously.

"Watch it pretty boy…" She growled. The kid was about to reply with another comeback when something stepped out of the underbrush. It looked around before it's crimson gaze came to rest on the kid. It smiled.

"Matt!" The kid, obviously Matt, looked over to it and sighed, his expression softening.

"Hey Gabumon…" He said, walking over to the creature. Jase looked at it and tried desperately not to scream, point at it and yell "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?!"

The creature, known as Gabumon, was a reptilian sort of… dog? Jase observed. The silvery fur was marked by purple stripes. A single horn grew at the center of the forehead. Jase sighed.

"Where the hell am I? Certainly not in St. Thomas, Ontario…" she muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose between her blue eyes. That's when It hit. It was a 3 ft tall wolf like creature with a dark purple pelt. Silver stripes covered the body. Red eyes peered out at her and two small horns grew on the head. Long fangs passed the bottom jaw and gleamed silvery white. A pair of small purple bat like wings rested on the front shoulders, flapping slightly in happiness as it wagged the three tails behind it.

Jase blinked as she looked at the creature now sitting on her chest. It smiled and yipped. It suddenly stopped and tilted its head to the side, gaze resting on the spiked collar around Jase's neck. She blinked again.

"You like it?" she asked. It blinked and Jase unbuckled it, taking it from her neck and slipping it around its neck instead. After buckling it up, she slipped two fingers between the fur of the creature and the leather of the collar to see if it was too tight. It was perfect. The creature smiled and licked her hands. Jase couldn't help but smile.

Matt and Gabumon exchanged glances. This was new. Another dig destined. They both looked back over to the two and tried to figure out how they'd gotten there.

"So…you have a name?" Jase asked the creature sitting before her. It blinked and looked down at the tag on the collar.

"S…S-Spalding…?" It stuttered out, the voice seeming female as she asked the question. Jase smiled slightly despite herself.

"You like the name Spalding?" She asked. The pup looked up and nodded. "Alright then… I'll call you Spalding."

Matt looked over at Gabumon who caught his look. "We're doomed…" He muttered to the Digimon beside him. Gabumon just nodded.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the digital world…

With a yelp, Sakura face planted it on the soft mossy ground below her. She blinked, sitting up and spitting out the moss from her mouth. Feeling the ground below her, it was obvious she was no longer in her school where she had originally tripped. She was… well she was somewhere else. Some one squeaking in surprise caught her attention and she looked up immediately.

She came face to face with a girl dressed entirely in pink. Her wavy brown hair matched her wide brown eyes as she stared down at Sakura in shock. She rushed forward and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Sakura nodded and brushed her light pink hair from her green eyes. Sighing, she noticed a small tear in her light blue dress. She looked around and frowned.

"Yeah… this isn't Tokyo…. Is it?" the girl blinked before laughing lightly.

"No! This is the Digital World. My name is Mimi." She said, extending a hand in greeting. Sakura took Mimi's hand and shook it, giving the girl her name as well.

Two figures ran up to them out of nowhere. One was a wide-eyed plant with a large flower on her head. Mimi squealed happily and picked up the creature, hugging her.

"Palmon!"

"Hey Mimi!" Palmon greeted. The second creature looked, to put it simply, like a Dark Gatomon. Sakura tilted her head having heard of both the Digital World and Digimon. Dark Gatomon walked over to Sakura and smiled.

"Took ya long enough!" She said with a small merow. Sakura blinked before laughing slightly.

"Sorry there Gato…"

Somewhere else in the same world………………..

"Ow!" The small yelp echoed around the small area of forest surrounding the three people. The speaker, a girl with blonde hair and burgundy bangs, rubbed her back and looked up at what ever she'd run into. A brown haired teen blinked back shock and stared at her, his brown eyes trying desperately to figure out who she was and what she was doing in the Digital World.

Looking around her, Maddie's blue eyes scanned the area before once again coming to rest on the kid before her. He was still in shock, a laptop open and humming in his hands, waiting to be used again.

"Um… who are you?" He finally got out after his initial shock was over. Maddie opened her mouth to reply before she noticed he to had a small creature with him. It resembled that of a slightly robotic ladybug.

Maddie looked down to her own side at the fanged feline creature that had taken to following her. It just shrugged and she once again looked over to the boy.

"My name's Maddie! You are?" The boy looked confused for a second before he grasped what she had just said and blushed slightly.

"Heh… sorry. Name's Izzy." Maddie's smile grew and she held out a hand in greeting. He took it.

"Well Izzy! It's nice to meet you! Now… where are we?"


End file.
